koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Clark Still
Clark Still (クラーク・スティル, Kurāku Sutiru), also mistakenly known as Clark Steel in some translations, is a character from the Ikari Warriors, Metal Slug and The King of Fighters video game series. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Clark was voted as the staff's twenty-seventh favorite character. He shared the spot with Kizuna Encounter character, Kim Sue Il. His official nickname is Tough & Cool. __TOC__ Story Clark is part of the Ikari Warriors mercenary agency who is currently under the orders of Commander Heidern and Colonel Ralf Jones. He was formerly a spy before he entered their service. Clark is known for being a focused and loyal soldier who specializes in gathering information for their missions. He apparently wears his sunglasses to hide a scar in the middle of his forehead; it was caused by Ralf who was carelessly playing with his knives at the time. Like the other Ikari Warriors, Clark is usually ordered to enter each tournament by Heidern. He continues to play a supporting role in Ralf's decisions and often accepts his superior's views. He and Ralf helped Leona overcome her dramatic past at the end of 1997. In 1999, his team is ordered to investigate the NESTS cartel. They were also formerly introduced to a new recruit, Whip. She immediately took a liking to Clark since he seemed more professional than Ralf. When she goes missing in the aftermath of 2000, he joined the search effort for her whereabouts in 2001. He thankfully receives a photo of Whip and Kula and hands it to the worried Ralf. For 2003, Clark joined the mission to confirm the pilots of Sky Noah, a ship that was presumed to be associated with Rugal. Due to the Orochi seal being broken, Leona experiences the Riot of the Blood and goes berserk on Ralf and Clark at the end of the 2003 tournament. Fortunately, they subdue her and are able to report back to headquarters. Before the XI tournament, he and the rest of the Ikari team attend a military funeral for a soldier named Jim Aldgate. After the services end, Heidern voices his concern about possible revival of the Hakkesshu and the Orochi seal. He gravely orders Ralf, Clark, and Whip to investigate and find evidence of the real perpetrators in the tournament. Personality In contrast to the rowdy and outgoing Ralf, Clark is taciturn and rarely displays much emotion. However, a melancholic streak is hinted at, and his loyalty towards his comrades is never questioned. He is known to sometimes make fun of Ralf's stubbornness and serious nature. Powers *'Superhuman strength / Ignore Weight': Clark can grab and throw anyone in spite of his/her weight. He can do this to anyone heavier than him including Goro Daimon, Chang Koehan, Brian Battler, Mr. Big, Mukai, Silber, and Raiden Skills *'Firearms:' Clark is proficient with many if not all kinds of firearms. *'Survival:' Clark can survive in many kinds of rough terrain, especially jungles. *'Knife:' Clark can also use knives. Fighting Style Clark has been trained in the mercenary combat styles of the Ikari Warriors but he is also an accomplished wrestler and grappler. His special move Napalm Stretch is likely a homage to Ataru Kinniku from the Kinnikuman series; both characters share the same technique and perform it in a similar manner. The "Clark Spark" is likewise a direct copy of the "Kinniku/Muscle Spark," and another of Clark's moves also imitates the "Tower Bridge" move used by Robin Mask in the series. Voice Actors *Yoshinori Shima - since debut *Sean Michaels - KOF: Maximum Impact series (English voice) *Eric Kelso - The King of Fighters XII (English voice) Music *'Jungle Bouncer' - The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters 2002 *'Desert Requiem' - The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (when teamed with Ralf and Heidern) *'Rumbling on the City' - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '98 *'WWIII' - The King of Fighters '99 *'The Trooper' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'My Whip' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Inside Skinny' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Smell of Gunpowder' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Leona Heidern/Wild Leona and Ralf Jones) *'Irregular Mission' - The King of Fighters XIII *'DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ ' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Game Appearances *Ikari Warriors - as Vince *Victory Road - as Vince *Ikari III: The Rescue - as Vince *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *Metal Slug 6 *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *Metal Slug 7 *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII Mobile Appearances *Ikari - Leona Gekitohen * SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - background cameo *Days of Memories (first and second title) *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Capcom vs. SNK 2 Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Another Day See Also *Clark Still/Gallery *Clark Still/Quotes Trivia * In KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Fio compares Clark to her own comrade Tarma. This is somewhat ironic since Clark has an alternate costume modeled in Tarma's image. * In his team's backstory for XI, Ralf mentions that the two veterans' relation with Heidern is best represented by the white magnolia flower from the funeral they attended. In flower language, it means deep unspoken trust. * A character named Clark can also found in Crystalis. He lives somewhere on Evil Spirit Island. He was most likely included as an easter egg for fans. Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Clark-k94.jpg|KOF 94 artwork Image:Clark2000fix.jpg|KOF 2000 artwork Image:Clark.jpg|KOF 2001 artwork Image:Clarkxi.jpg|The King of Fighters XI artwork Kof12-clark-still.jpg|The King of Fighters XII artwork Image:Clark06.jpg|King of Fighters 2006 render Image:Clark another.jpg|Another design in the Maximum Impact series. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Ikari Warriors Characters Category:Metal Slug Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in May Category:Wrestlers